


Fates Crossed (God Intervenes)

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has managed to get himself into trouble with the man upstairs. Written as a prompt from palaminopup. He not only gets saddled to bring together star crossed lovers but did I also mention the two hate each other? Enter Dean and Cas whose families absolutely despise each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

**Author's Note:**

> A short Chapter as an introduction! The plot bunnies have taken over now!

Fates Crossed (God Intervenes) 

Chapter One: Could This Day Get Any Worse?

I always seems to get myself into trouble I sigh flapping my golden wings once before landing out on the street of Lawrence Kansas. Pulling my wings in I sigh looking up at the sky.   
'Okay so maybe becoming a trickster and setting some guy on fire wasn't the best idea. Like I knew dad was watching. I mean he was silent for years now I walk down the side of the street silently to go look in at the fire department where man one is sitting in his uniform with his head in his hands.  
“Come on Dean, you can't save everyone.” A blond man with a mullet is speaking.  
“I know that Ash, but I didn't join the fire department to fail at my job the way I failed my mother.” He stands up and pulls his jacket off standing there in his tight black shirt sticking to his body heavy with sweat. He slides the suspenders down off of his shoulders lifting his black tee shirt up over his head. He tosses the tee into his locker staring at Ash.  
“Dude you were like what four when that happened? Stop blaming yourself already! By the way you talk with that cop yet?” Dean strips down to his boxers bending down to retrieve his pants he looks back up at him with a confused expression.  
“What Cop? Ash, man you have got to lay off on the smoke inhalation it's bad for your health because I have absolutely no idea what the hell you are talking about.” He turns back to his locker ignoring the incredulous look Ash is shooting him.   
“Dude are you serious? You practically flirt with him every time you see him for crying out loud man. Can't you see the way you two look at each other!” Dean rolls his eyes.  
“Ash, man what ever drugs you're doing you need to stop. I'm not gay in fact the guy is so fucking arrogant I would just like to punch that smug smirk right off his damn face.” Dean pulls his shirt down over his abs his back muscles rippling as he completes his task.   
“Fine then Dean, just don't be surprised when you two dumb asses get married and live happily ever after.” Ash walks away his blond hair swaying with the movement.  
“Screw you Ash!” Dean slams his locker shut shrugging on his leather jacket before walking to the door. I poof myself invisible to see what the mutton head is up to. He storms from the department to a sleek black car getting in and driving away.  
'What a cocky asshole. So let's see who this other poor sap is.' I flap my wings taking off and landing in the police station office. There he is his head bowed over a stack of paperwork looking rather stressed as a bouncy red head flies into the room obviously dancing to something unheard on the music thing strapped to her hip. She does and elaborate dance shaking her hips and throwing her hands up in the air. The man looks up at her slightly amused he laughs softly.   
“Charlie! Hey Charlie!” She dances over to her desk across the tiny room from him and sits down throwing her feet up on the desk. “Charlie!” He calls out once again she sees his mouth move over her bobble head of Hermione she pops one ear bud out looking sheepish.  
“Sorry Cas, what do ya need?” Cas just shakes his head in an amused fashion.   
“Charlie, I was trying to get your attention but your dance was more than satisfactory. I need to know if you've found any leads on that bastard Crowley, yet. I've been looking all night for any evidence to find out where the hell the son of a bitch is.” He flips through the file on his desk sitting in front of him.  
“I haven't found any solid leads yet as to where the bastard is. I get the feeling we are getting closer though we should be able to book the bastard soon Cas. By the way dude when is our next Star Trek night?” She shifts through her files as she speaks.  
'What a quirky red head. I never in my time have seen someone as happy and bouncy as she is.'   
“Well I hope we can get him soon. I have no idea Charlie, it depends which series? Original with William Shatner, and Leonard Nimoy or Next Gen?”   
“Definitely Original I've got a thing for Uhara. Sides what a better way to pay respects to Spock!” She gets all giddy looking over at the wide smile spreading across the other mans face.  
“Spock, beats Kirk, any day Charlie, if we bag the asshole I say next weekend we go to your place and have a marathon. Anyway Charlie, it's almost eleven we need to pack up and call it quits for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early.” The two trade smiles nodding at each other before she picks up and walks out of the office. Cas follows shortly behind after slinging his trench coat on over his uniform. He nods a goodbye and begins to walk down the street. I flap my wings once and land outside of a nearby motel and poof myself into one room to stay the night.   
I have a brilliant idea as to how to either piss the two of them off or get them to at least talk to each other. I'll do it at the combined picnic they forgot tomorrow. I chuckle evilly and lay back on the bed going into unneeded sleep.


	2. A Perfect Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to cause some trouble though maybe it wasn't the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may be having a little too much fun writing this.

Chapter 2: A Perfect Situation

I wake up in the morning smiling mischievously as I fly out to the park and land popping a lollipop into my mouth. I watch the firemen and the policemen having fun I zero in on Castiel and Charlie though. The two are deep in conversation and it looks like a serious matter so I pop over and give a listen as I sit behind the tree just close enough to hear what both of them are saying.  
“Charlie, we need to be on the look out. If he's going to strike he will strike now after all we are practically sitting ducks to the cop killer.”  
“Cas, don't worry we'll have it handled. Hey see that fireman over there?”  
“That's Dean Winchester, Charlie, the bastard hates my guts for no apparent reason. Come on let's go join the others.” The two walk away from the picnic table and I pop out from behind the tree and have a seat at the picnic table. Oh would you look at that they're playing a game against each other where the teams are picked and have to be handcuffed to their partner this is just too good to pass up. I walk over to the man running the game and smirk placing the thought of those two together on a team and watch the sparks fly.   
“You've got to be kidding me! I am not going to work with this asshole!” The fur begins to fly I just smile grinning as I pocket the key to their handcuffs and slip over with the other patrons. A tall moose like man walks up to me clearly amused.  
“Hey I saw what you did there man clever. We've only been trying to get them like this for three years. Kudos. Name is Sam Winchester.” My eyes practically bug out it looks like the guy was sculpted by Adonis and I want to climb that man like a tree.  
“Gabriel. Gabriel Milton.” Sam smirks before answering.  
“Well Gabriel, I'm just gonna call you Gabe. What are we gonna do when the two try to kill each other?”  
“Okay Sam, well we are just gonna stand back and watch the fun for now. Let's get a little closer and see what's going on.”  
“Oh shut the hell up Dean, it's not like I decided for this to happen. I mean you practically hate my fucking guts for no reason! Let me out of these damn handcuffs!”  
“Shit I lost the friggin key!”  
“Well get me out of these damn things!” Dean is shouting angrily.  
“Well you two need to talk out your fucking issues.” Ash and Charlie walk off.   
“Shooter!” Someone shouts and everyone flies into a panic I'm watching Sam closely next to me. I see Castiel now distracted looking for the shooter from his position handcuffed to Dean. I snap my fingers and the cuffs come undone and fall to the ground.  
“What the Fuck?” Dean looks down.  
“Take cover you fucking idiot get someplace safe!” Castiel runs from the scene looking for the shooter. He spots the shooter taking off into a sprint back toward Dean who is walking across the park  
as he sees Crowley take aim “Watch out you moron!” Sam standing next to me is standing stock still watching the scene in front of him his eyes wide open. We watch the scene as Charlie closes in behind the shooter but not before he gets off the shot. Castiel jumps right in front of Dean knocking him to the ground and taking the bullet. The scene seems to end in slow motion as Cas falls to the ground Dean's eyes wide with shock as his hands fly up to pressure the growing red spot in Cas' abdomen. Before I know it Sam takes off running like the moose he is and makes it over to where the firefighter and the cop are sitting. He's already dialing 911 as I arrive at his side.   
“Cas? Novak, come on open your eyes man. I'm sorry!” The other man grunts in pain his hands flying to his abdomen his eyebrows furrowed in clear agony. 'Maybe this is what they needed in order to finally see their love for each other.'  
“Dean, you need to stay calm. He's going to be okay. The ambulance is almost here.” Sam looks over at me. I press my hand to his shoulder gently trying to calm him down. Speaking of the ambulance it arrives and I have to pull Sam away and get the paramedics to look at Castiel as they move Dean's hands lifting Castiel off of the ground and onto a stretcher rushing him into an ambulance Dean following behind him.   
“Sir you cannot ride in the ambulance unless you're related to him.” A lanky paramedic is complaining.  
“I don't care this man just saved my life.” Dean attempts to push his way in.  
“Sir please.” Sam walks over and pulls Dean back looking at him sadly.  
“Dean, come on I'll drive you. Comin Gabe?” I turn and look at Sam curiously as he leads Dean to the waiting car.  
“What kind of car is that?” I ask unknowingly and Dean looks at me flabbergasted. Sam's face tells me I shouldn't have asked that.  
“This is not just a car. This is Baby and SHE is a 1967 Chevy Impala.” Dean struts out of Sam's grasp and into the passenger seat. This is going to be a long ride from what Sam's expression tells me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Gabe isn't done with his mischief yet. More will be explained in the next chapter!


	3. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Castiel is in the hospital but can Gabriel fix what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I did not mean to forget! This story is not abandoned!

The ride to the hospital is short as Dean mutters on and on about his freakin car. I drown out his voice as I conjure a sucker out of thin air. At a stop light Samoose notices that Dean-o is looking at his hands and the blood staining his shirt.   
“Dean,” Sam looks at him worry written on his face. “what's going through your head man?” He doesn't get an answer before they leave the stop sign and pull into the hospital parking lot. I watch Sam attempt to catch his brother's attention and calm him down. “Dean, hey hey.”  
“Oh god, if Cas, doesn't make it, this is all my fault. I don't hate the guy I treat him like shit, I shouldn't be mad just because Dad, has something against the Novak, family. I can see why mom divorced the bastard yet I still remain loyal to him. Now Novak, is fighting for his life because of me being a dumb ass! Mom, is going to be so disappointed in me! If he dies it's all my fault!” Dean slams his bloodied hands against the dashboard looking miserable.  
“Dean, come on we're going to have to wait a bit but I am sure he is going to be fine. I know it come on let's get into the trunk and get you a different shirt. Then we will go in and wait for any news of how he is doing Dean, we can go in and see him afterward. For god's sake Dean, please let him how your feelings for him we all know you two have been harboring affections for each other since you met. I mean you were nice to him before you found out he was a Novak. We thought you guys would get together before you found out. You need to tell him Dean, stop being an emotionally constipated Jerk. Okay?”  
“Okay Sammy.” He states pulling his bloodstained shirt over his head and pulling on a clean black one. I get out of the car and walk in behind them. Time ticks by slowly in the waiting room this shit they call hospital coffee is fucking disgusting sludge I am trying to gag this shit down while Samsquatch looks way too amused for my liking. After about two and a half hours the doctor finally comes out his gowns are stained with blood and he looks a little grim.   
“Castiel Novak?” The doctor looks around the room.  
“Right here Doc, how is he?” I speak up noticing Dean-o looks too worried to even speak.   
“He took a bullet to the abdomen as you all probably know, the bullet rode up through the abdomen and struck his small intestine nicking the outside and possibly as he fell traveled up and nicked his lung perhaps when someone pressured the wound the bullet moved around. We've managed to fix the damage done by the bullet but as with the other cop killings the bullet was laced with poison, so he is not out of the woods by far. We have set up an IV with the antidote though so he should be fine. He has not yet woken but we can let you in to see him if you should like. He is in room 44 please keep quiet as there are other patients in this wing.” The doctor walks down the hall and away from the scene. I watch Dean-o as he moves slowly from the uncomfortable chair Sam gets up as well so I follow suit and walk with them to the room they've placed him in. When we walk in though what really gets to me is the choked sob that comes from between Dean-o. I mean the guy is pale, I mean really freakin pale his usually tan skin looks pure white almost whiter than the sheets on the bed. I can now understand why Dean-o is affected this way. Sam goes pale now realizing he really shouldn't have brought Dean-o to visit him this early. In the waiting room Dean got a call telling him to take some time off to recover from his shock. Watching carefully Sam and I stand back as Dean looks to us motioning for a few minutes to himself with the recovering man.   
He sits down in the chair next to the bed and I use my better than human hearing to hear exactly what he is saying.  
“Cas, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I am so sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault I never should have treated you this way. It's just that my father has something against your family. I mean my parents divorced because of the stupidity of my father, yet I was so loyal to him that I turned against my best friend. I mean even Henry, my grandfather is upset with my father over this, just because three of his buddies were arrested or shot and killed by your father. Cas, I am so sorry, you wouldn't believe me even if I begged you on my knees I don't deserve your forgiveness. There is one thing I did want to tell you before all of this happened just because I am to freaking loyal to a man who caused me pain my entire life. Cas, I love you and I have for a long time. I'm only sorry you had to find out this way. I only wish I had the guts to tell you when you were conscious. I'm such a fraidy cat I can run into a burning building but I can't even tell the man I love him while he's conscious and as a Man of Letters I should be ashamed of myself.” What Dean doesn't know though is Castiel has already come around and can hear every heart broken word he has uttered.   
“Dean?” The injured man is speaking his eyes barely open.   
“Yeah Cas, it's me, how are you feeling?”   
“Like I got shot Dean, how else would I feel? I mean why are you even here?” I can tell Castiel heard every word he said only wanting to hear Dean say it now that he is 'conscious'. Dean looks nervous and goes bright red before he even speaks.  
“Cas, ummm ugh I wish I wasn't so nervous so I guess I will start by telling you the truth. I shouldn't have been treating you the way that I have been. I've always tried to stand up for my father's standards and his decisions. I turned against my best friend just to follow his damn orders. Even my grandfather Henry is mad at my father and I for being stupid. I carried my father's grudge just because your father shot and killed three of his buddies who were shooting at your father. I didn't even visit you in the hospital after your dad and you had been stabbed! It hurt so bad Cas, I got angry not just at my father but at myself and I took it out on you. I was freaking loyal to a man who would rather drink into an oblivion than support my brother and I. I don't deserve your forgiveness not even if I gave you the world. Before everything happened I was going to confess to you. When you got stabbed I tried everything I could to get there but my dad was angry he beat me to the point of unconsciousness with Sammy, watching. I got angry at that point and I am so sorry. I- I think I'm in love with you, and have been for a long time. I'm sorry you had to find out this way.” Dean looks down at his hands silently once he finishes.   
“Dean.” He looks up only to see Castiel looking at him with an angry? Look on his face.   
“Oh god I'm sorry! I'm so stupid! I have to go. I'm sorry I bothered you.” He moves the chair back quickly almost knocking it over in his haste to leave and preferably crawl into a hole and die.   
“Dean, wait!” The man in the bed makes a sudden move trying to catch the other mans wrist but misses and over launching a bit. He cries out as the movement pulls at the stitches and jostles the repaired damage. Dean looks worried as he sees the younger man's face contort in pain after hearing the yell of pain. “Dean, please don't.” He breathes heavily trying to bring down the pain level while he is doubled over. Forest green eyes meet pained electric blue and they stare for a minute. “Dean please.” The green eyed man looks down to view the other man's face pleading for him to stay.  
“Castiel?” Dean sees a tear slide down the other man's face. “Oh Cas, I'm so sorry, don't cry man please don't cry.”  
“Seven years Dean, seven years I wondered what I had done to you for you to hate me why it seemed we were doing so well but you left me alone. I was alone to get beat up and bullied after my dad died. You knew all along but you wouldn't say anything. You were trying to keep a hold for your father. All these years you hated me because of your father!” Tears are streaming down his face.   
“Cas, if it helps I need you to remember something.” He gets a blank stare from the man in the hospital bed. “Remember that time we were in my room and I went to change my shirt and I pulled it over my head and you saw all of those bruises?” Castiel nods suddenly looking confused. “Cas, it was the day after my parents split and it was just us in my room because my mother had the house at the time. Remember what I said to you?” the smaller man nods before answering.  
“You said that you got the bruises getting beaten up during football practice.” He meets Dean's eyes.  
“Cas, I got them stopping my father from beating on my mother again. He was physically abusing her. After this happened Cas, my father went further down his spiral. His buddies got killed and during the divorce proceedings my mother lost custody of me. Needless to say I was powerless to do anything against my father. I spent good portions of the last two years of high school in the hospital or trying to recover from the beatings. Cas, I wanted to talk to you but, I never have had the guts to stand up to my father. I guess what I am trying to say is that I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love. If you don't wanna try this then can we at least be friends?” Dean wrings his hands nervously.   
“Dean,” The smaller man tries to sit up again. “Dean, I'm not mad. I'm hurt but I don't see why we can't try this.” He grunts trying to sit up more Dean moves forward quickly trying to get the injured man to lay back.   
“Cas, don't do that here let me lay down next to you. You can lean on me I'll hold you. Heaven knows you deserve it. Right now I don't care how anyone feels so long as I can be here with you.” Dean sighs silently taking the smaller man in his arms silently.  
“You'll have to prove yourself to me though Dean. I will not be hurt by you again. Not to mention my family doesn't even want me near you. After your father killed mine I won't be surprised if they wish you would drop dead.” Castiel leans back his eyes falling closed quickly as he falls asleep.  
Well This should be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming every Wednesday and Friday. No More slacking these stories will get done!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the next chapter nearly finished it should hopefully be up by tomorrow!


End file.
